Gummy Gardens
- | characters = Mr. Snail | champion = Balloon Botanist | new = covering the entire board. | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Biscuit Bungalow | previous2 = Biscuit-Bungalow.png | next = Wafer Windmill | next2 = Wafer-Windmill.png }} Story Before episode: Mr. Snail wonders if he will come on time to the greenhouse for his date. After episode: Tiffi gives the snail balloons to make him float, and Mr. Snail does not worry anymore about being late. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, level 590 is the first one where conveyor belts cover the entire board. Furthermore, in said level one conveyor belt covers all 81 spaces, making it the longest possible conveyor belt. Levels Gummy Gardens contains five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and , one very hard level: , and one insanely hard level: . Despite the fact that this episode ended up with a quite easy finale, , it is still a somewhat hard episode, but it is much easier than previous episode, Biscuit Bungalow. Gallery Story= File:Pant pant.png|*Pant**pant* Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong.png|Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong? I won't make it to the green house in time for my date!.png|I won't make it to the green house in time for my date! Just a second!.png|Just a second! Brilliant! Thanks little girl!.png|Brilliant! Thanks little girl! |-| Levels= Level 576 Reality.png|Level 576 - |link=Level 576 Level 577 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 577 - |link=Level 577 Level 578 Reality.png|Level 578 - |link=Level 578 Level 579 Reality.png|Level 579 - |link=Level 579 Level 580 Reality.png|Level 580 - |link=Level 580 Level 581 Reality.png|Level 581 - |link=Level 581 Level 582 Reality.png|Level 582 - |link=Level 582 Level 583 Reality before.png|Level 583 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 583 Level 583 Reality after.png|Level 583 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 583 Level 584 Reality.png|Level 584 - |link=Level 584 Level 585 Reality.png|Level 585 - |link=Level 585 Level 586 Reality.png|Level 586 - |link=Level 586 Level 587 Reality before.png|Level 587 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 587 Reality after.png|Level 587 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 588 Reality.png|Level 588 - |link=Level 588 Level 589 Reality.png|Level 589 - |link=Level 589 Level 590 Reality.png|Level 590 - |link=Level 590 |-| Champion title= Balloon Botanist.png|Champion title|link=Balloon Botanist |-| Icon= Gummygardens.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode's pathway has been uncovered on Facebook since April 28, 2014. *This episode was released on the same date as Marshmallow Madness in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being ingredient levels. *After being totally absent in Biscuit Bungalow, cake bombs reappeared in this episode, in level 584. *This episode is the second episode in a row to have alliteration in its name, the firest being Biscuit Bungalow. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. Moves levels are yet again absent. *This episode breaks the trend of having 3 candy order levels in the "Even Number" episode. There are only two in this episode. *This episode breaks the trend of all levels that ends in 0 or is a multiple of 10 since 450 is somewhat hard or higher, and since level 580 is a medium level. *This is the first episode whose candy order levels do not require the player to make any special candies or make any special candy combinations. *This episode is the second one to have 'gum' in its name, the first being Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the first episode to have no mystery candies since they were first introduced in Chocolate Barn. *This episode was released exactly 1 year after the release of Pudding Pagoda. *This is the first episode name which has "Gummy" used as a starting word. The second was Gummy Galaxy. *The release date of this episode was close to "International Day of Families" (May 15). Category:World Seven Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Somewhat hard episodes